Khoal Pardek
Khoal "Thrai" Pardek was the genocidal, warmongering Romulan who is responsible for the destruction of Qo'nos in 2382. Using an experimental subspace known as Red Matter he attacked the Klingon homeworld in hopes of gaining power and respect throughout the quadrant. He later surrendered willingly to the Klingons in April, 2385 until January 2388/2404 when he was poisoned and died. Background Information Khoal's mother had cheated on her husband Kehal with the Senator and conceived Khoal: "Senator Pardek. He...He thought she was beautiful when she presented a scientific report to him. And when he presented her with expensive gifts.she didn't want to refuse." Pausing, she looked up at him. "It was only a month long. She never told you because she knew you'd be angry, and I never told you because I knew it'd hurt you. Kehal." Upon realizing that Khoal was not Kehal's his step-father went into a downward spiral. Kehal ordered the assassination of Pardek and his entire family before resigning as Praetor which eventually led to his suicide. Kehal did not discover the truth until 2397. His reaction is similar, however he maintains his position as Praetor, but banishes Khoal, sentencing him to death should he return to Romulan territory. From the future, 2397, he spent nearly 2.5 years residing in a Federation penal colony under the alias Brylen Miada to prevent assassination by what is left of the Klingon government. In 2384 he was broken out of the colony by Pro-T'Kassus supporters to become Praetor. Previous Spouse(s) Ji'vara S'Harien Khoal met his first wife, Ji'vara S'Harien, at a young age as she was actually his step-sister. The two engage in a secret sexual relationship unknown to the family and when it is discovered that Khoal is not actually his fathers son (thereby making he and Ji'vara not blodd related) they felt an even stronger connection. Leaving Romulus for sometime, Ji'vara is married off to another man, but Khoal returned only to kill his sisters husband before claiming her as his own. They married before travelling back to 2381 where he decided to raise in power using his knowledge of the future to get ahead. During his revenge against the Klingons, his officers decided that Ji'vara made him weak and stage her death. Believing his wife/sister is dead, his mental state crumbled and Khoal destroyed Qo'nos. Several months later, he discovered that Ji'vara hadn't died, but was merely sucked back in time through a wormhole created by the Red Matter. There she had lost her memory and married another man by the name of Devrin Menkha'nni. In a jealous rage, he had Devrin assassinated before returning Ji'vara to their own time and turning himself in and they divorced. Military Service Serving in the Romulan Military Academy from 2390-2394, Khoal was thrust into the world his father wished for him, with a focus in Romulan Law. Because of the position of his father, Khoal was placed right into the head of the Praetorian guard, due to his intimate knowledge of the house and Senate Chambers. In 2397, he was suspected of treason and whispers behind the scenes to over throw his father. Escaping execution, he went into the past, 2381, where he was given Praetorian guard training before assumed Captainship of the Romulan Warbird Lem'poc. Rank History: Sub-Lieutenant: 2394-2396 ** Lieutenant: 2396-2397 ** Captain: 2397-2398 ** Praetor: 2384/2400-2385/2401 Thrai Pardek Assuming a new name and identity, Khoal embraced that he was not a true S'Harien. Taking the name of his biological father, he masked his identity to the past world. Calling himself 'Thrai' which means 'nightmare' in Romulan, he was able to bring his destruction and might to the past, changing his own future in the process. "To whom it may concern. I am Captain Thrai Pardek of the Romulan Star Empire. Today, at 0400 hours, my fleets launched an attack on the Klingon Empire which destroyed their homeworld of Qo'nos. Though this attack has not been condoned by the Romulan government or Praetor Sorlak, I stand alone as a follower of Preator T'Kassus. I am going to complete the dream he could not. I am going to bring respect back to the Romulan Star Empire. ''Klingons everywhere, I hope you now realize the dishonor in your end and should you die against my forces you will not be united with those your love in Stovocore. Your empire has fallen and the battle of Khitomer avenged. This was a poor day to die." (Post 9183). '' Brylen Miada In 2382, in order to return his sister/wife to the safety of their own time, Khoal made a deal with Bryce Wren and Allysann Knight. If Bryce worked to send Ji'vara back then he would turn himself in. An agreement was made and Khoal taken into custody. Because of the Federation's disbelief in capitol punishment and Khoal's claim for amesty - to avoid murder by the Klingons themselves - Federation Intelligence disguises him in a new identity as a Trill named Brylen Miada who was a Syndicate Captain. Using Cadence Maddix to transport him to Fable II, the most extreme and security prison facility in the Federation, the shuttle is attacked and a clone of Khoal used to stage his death. Currently, Khoal/Brylen is serving out a life sentence in solitary confinement. *Arrived to Fable II in July of 2382 In June of 2384, Brylen/Khoal was broken out of the prison when Romulan rebels attacked Fable II. He was taken to the Romulan planet known as Pal Valorem where the assassination of Praetor Sorlak was orchestrated. 1 Khoal Pardek Category:Romulan Star Empire Category:Romulan Category:Romulan Military Category:Command Category:Future Plots 1 Khoal Pardek Category:Second Generation Category:May Category:2377 Category:All Characters